Katarina's Truth
by Normal Undefined
Summary: Katarina is the granddaughter of a professor who transferred from Beauxbatons in the gang's 6th (her 5th) year. Watch her learn more than she bargained for. ON HIATUS!
1. Katarina Who? REVISED!

Disclaimer- Own nada except Katarina.  
  
This is the first of my Katarina series! Enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katarina stood on Platform 9 ¾ on September 1st. She was nervous, because this was her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been going to Beauxbatons for four years, but with Voldemort's second rise, her mother now believed it safer for her to be at Hogwarts. At least, that was her reason. Katarina wasn't sure if she believed her or not. Anyway, here she was waiting to get on the train.  
  
"Kat!" called her mother's voice, "Come here and meet some old friends of mine!"  
  
Katarina dragged herself over. Standing by her mother were a man and woman, and six children, four with bright red hair. Her mother smiled.  
  
"This is Molly Weasley, and her husband Arthur. I'm sorry," she turned to Mrs. Weasley, "I don't know the children's names!"  
  
"That's quite all right, Emilia. Ron," she pointed to a quite tall red haired boy, "He'll be in 6th year, as will Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," she pointed to them, and Kat didn't even look shocked when she said Harry's name, "This is Ginny, and they are-"  
  
"I'm Fred, and this is George!" one of the boys said, pointing to the other one.  
  
"So, You're George and he's Fred?" Katarina said grinning  
  
The boys looked stunned. Kat continued,  
  
"I'm Katarina. I'm going to be a fifth year."  
  
"Really?" the red haired girl said, "So will I!"  
  
The whistle blew, and Katarina hugged her mother nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be just fine, my Katarina." Her mother whispered before she stepped onto the train with the others.  
  
They began to search for an empty compartment. As they passed one, Fred and George went in. They waved good-bye as the quintet walked on. They found the second to last compartment empty, and they sat down. They began to talk about themselves, and Katarina told them all about life at Beauxbatons. Suddenly, the compartment door opened. A medium height blond boy and two thugs entered the compartment. Katarina could tell these people were not to be trusted.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the Weasels, Potty, and mudblood. And a new friend. Are you new? What is your name?"  
  
"Yes, from Beauxbatons. I believe you will know my name soon enough. Now, do you have anything of any importance to say, or do you just wish to ask stupid questions and insult my friends?"  
  
"Oh, I've got something to say. I'm a Prefect, you won't be able to hide behind that Johnson girl's badge anymore."  
  
"Too bad," Harry stood up, "Guess I'll have to hide behind my own then." It was then that Katarina noticed the gleaming badges on his, Ron and Hermione's chests. It was silver with a large "P" on it. The boy's jaw dropped and they all backed out of the compartment.  
  
"Was that a Malfoy?" Katarina asked  
  
"Yep, that was Draco Malfoy, and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. How do you know him?" Ron asked  
  
"His dad would often go to my mother's offices. Guess he passed on his traits to his son."  
  
"You never told us, what's your last name?" Hermione said. Katarina started to answer, but was cut off by a booming announcement.  
  
"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes time. Please leave all luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."  
  
The train pulled into the station and they all got off. Katarina heard her being called.  
  
"Firs' years and the new student from Beauxbatons! This way, don' be shy!" She walked toward the large man calling her.  
  
The trio walked up to the carriages and got in.  
  
**Great Hall**  
  
"I wonder what house Katarina will be in." said Ron as Professor McGonagall led the first years and Katarina into the hall. She began to call out names.  
  
"Albertson, Marianna!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Atkins, Norman!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Bardies, Jonathon!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Blanton, Eliana!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Czanza, Irene!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
The sorting went on and on until Professor Dumbledore stood up and said,  
  
"We have a new student from Beauxbatons. She will be a fifth year, and I hope you will all make her feel welcome."  
  
"McGonagall, Katarina!"  
  
Whisper broke out in the hall as Katarina walked forward.  
  
"Ah, well, another McGonagall!" the hat whispered in her ear, "You are oddly like your father, he was a Ravenclaw, yet you shall do great things, and you shall need bravery to help you succeed. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word to the hall as Katarina went to sit by Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny.  
  
"You're last name is McGonagall!" the four said at once.  
  
"Yes, she's my mom's mom. I was born on a one-night stand. I don't know my father, but the hat said he was a Ravenclaw."  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and said,  
  
"This year's list of forbidden items has expanded to Ton-Tongue Toffees and Canary Creams. This year, we are welcoming back a former Professor. Professor Lupin will indeed be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again! You may eat!"  
  
The food appeared to many cheers. Katarina dug into the best meal she'd had in a long time.  
  
***************************  
  
Love? Hate? Review please!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: The first night

Disclaimer- Yes! Yes, J.K. Rowling just sold Harry Potter to me! I hope everyone can see the sarcasm dripping off the computer. No, I don't own any thing except Katarina and all else you don't recognize. Katarina is mine!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, did anyone notice that a pair of Malfoy girls were sorted into Gryffindor?" Katarina asked, tossing her mid-back length honey blonde hair over her shoulder.  
  
"What!?" about ten people exclaimed  
  
"Damn straight." Two voices said, "We're Athena and Cora Malfoy. Our father will hate us."  
  
"He already hates you two," a cold, sneering voice said as they suddenly were jerked down to the floor, "And he will hate you more when he finds out you are with them." He jerked his head toward Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Katarina and stalked out of the Hall.  
  
"Malfoy's your brother?" asked Ron  
  
"Yup. And we hate him too." Cora answered  
  
"I feel so bad for you. You have to live with Death Eaters." Katarina added  
  
"I know. Ever since Voldemort rose again, Father hasn't been seen at all. And I know Draco will become one in a few years. Father has been telling him all about it." Athena said angrily  
  
"If you hate him, why did you come to Hogwarts?" Harry asked  
  
"Because he wanted us to go to Durmstrang. He says, 'It's got a far more sensible way about the Dark Arts'. What crap." Cora answered this time  
  
"So you believed Voldemort rose again?" Ginny asked in surprise  
  
"Duh, Father's Dark Mark burned. And that was when we knew the shadow was real." Athena answered  
  
"Students, students! The time has come to go to bed!" Professor Dumbledore called  
  
"First years, follow me!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione called out  
  
The awed first years followed them up seven flights of stairs until they reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.  
  
"This is the entrance to the Gryffindor Common room. The password is Bludger." Harry told the first years, "You will socialize, sleep, and do homework in here."  
  
"The boy's dormitories are upstairs on your left, girls, the same on your right. Now go to sleep because you don't want to be late for breakfast!" Ron explained  
  
"Or for classes!" Hermione added, as Harry muttered, "Typical Hermione"  
  
Katarina headed up to her dormitory with the first years, but instead of going into their dorm, she went into the one that said, "Fifth years". Ginny and three other girls were already getting ready for bed. One, a girl with chin length black hair and chestnut brown eyes, ran over to Katarina.  
  
"You must be the new girl, Katarina, was it? I can't believe you have the same name as Professor McGonagall! We'll all have so much fun together! Oh, yeah, I'm Genevieve Hilton, that's Sophie Hermann, she's Ginny Weasley, and she's Tara Leo-Raines."  
  
"I already met Ginny, and nice to meet you all!" Katarina said as she walked over to the empty bed.  
  
"You know, Genevieve, we could have introduced ourselves." said Tara, who was olive skinned with waist length brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
Katarina felt a little self-conscious in that room because she was even taller than Ginny's 5 feet 8 inches. She was 5 feet 10 inches, so she was the tallest in the dormitory. Genevieve was after Ginny at 5 feet 6 ¼ inches. Then came Tara at 5 feet 5 inches, then last was Sophie, at 5 feet 2 inches. Katarina hated being tall, and she was the tallest once again.  
  
"So? I wanted to introduce her to you all!" Genevieve replied, which started a loud row between Tara and Genevieve.  
  
"Sorry about them," Sophie said, "They do this all the time." Sophie was extremely fair skinned, with the lightest blonde hair you can imagine and ice green eyes.  
  
"They always stop within five minutes, though. I'll show you." Ginny grinned, looking at the clock, "They began at 10:02 pm, and they'll be done at 10:05."  
  
And she was right. At precisely 10:05, the room became quiet. The girls finished getting ready for bed and fell asleep, Katarina in between Ginny and Sophie.  
  
***the next morning***  
  
Katarina woke up to Ginny's bouncing on her bed. She sat up, throwing Ginny to the floor.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Ginny asked  
  
"Oh, maybe because you were bouncing on my bed? Or maybe because you woke me up at 6:00 am!" Katarina answered testily  
  
"I woke you up because breakfast starts in an hour!"  
  
"An hour? Let me sleep for another half hour."  
  
"With five people, showers will take a long time!"  
  
"Oh, all right! I'm up! Happy now?"  
  
"Yes, very."  
  
"Who's in the shower now?"  
  
"Tara, then Sophie will go in, then you, then Genevieve, then me."  
  
Tara stepped out at that moment, while Sophie sprinted in. Then came the shouts of, "Tara! How much hot water did you use!"  
  
"Not much," Tara yelled back, "Why?"  
  
"There's none left! And knowing these showers, there won't be any until noon!"  
  
"Deal with it!"  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Katarina turned to Genevieve and asked, "Think the sixth years will let us use their shower?"  
  
"Nope," Ginny answered for her, "Lavender and Parvati take a half hour each, that's why Hermione takes them at night!"  
  
"I think I'm going to do that too."  
  
"Make that two of us."  
  
Forty-five minutes later, the five girls left their dormitory and headed to the Great Hall, where they split up, Genevieve heading over to the Ravenclaw table to it with Luna Lovegood, Sophie and Tara heading to sit somewhere else, and Ginny and Katarina heading over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"So, Katarina, what did you think of your fellow fifth years?" Ron asked, grinning.  
  
"Well," Katarina laughed, "Genevieve talks too much, Tara seems like she likes to pick fights with her, and Sophie seems pretty nice."  
  
"Sophie? She's a little odd. But not as odd as Luna." Ginny said  
  
"What's this Luna like?"  
  
"Luna, is, well, odd. You have to meet her to see why." Ginny replied  
  
The timetables were handed out and Katarina groaned. Her timetable looked like this:  
  
Monday: 9:00: Double Divination, 11:00, Potions, lunch, 1:00, Herbology, 2:00, Transfiguration.  
  
Tuesday: 9:00, Muggle Studies, 10:00, Care of Magical Creatures, 11:00, Potions, lunch, 1:00, Double Transfiguration, Break, midnight, Astronomy.  
  
Wednesday was like Monday with Defense Against the Dark Arts at 3:00 and Thursday was like Tuesday without Astronomy and with Charms at 4:00. Friday went like this: 9:00: Double Defense, 11:00, Charms, lunch, 1:00, Flying, 2:00, Double Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"What do you and Katarina have first, Ginny?" asked Harry.  
  
"Double Divination! Why, why, why?" Katarina groaned.  
  
"Don't worry, she's pretty much an old fraud. She has made real predictions, though." Said Harry.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Harry was, literally, saved by the bell. They had to run to their first classes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, so, so, SO sorry for the delay! I hope chapter 3 will be out soon! 


End file.
